When Blaine Meet Kurt - Chapter 1 - Kurt's Story
by ohmygleeme23
Summary: Summary – This Fanfiction is my own made up fanfiction about Blaine from Dalton Academy meet Kurt from McKinley. It will be my version of how they meet, but also stay truful to the way they meet in glee as well. It may have other glee charters in and contain strong theme of topics like abuse, bulling and maybe talk off sex – if you not like – don't read! Other then go for it !


**A Glee Fanfiction**

 **When Blaine Meet Kurt**

 **Written By Emily Doyle**

Glee Fanfiction – When Blaine Meet Kurt

Summary – This Fanfiction is my own made up fanfiction about Blaine from Dalton Academy meet Kurt from McKinley. It will be my version of how they meet, but also stay truful to the way they meet in glee as well. It may have other glee charters in and contain strong theme of topics like abuse, bulling and maybe talk off sex – if you not like – don't read! Other then that please enjoy and review! (Please Note – M RATED – I Don't Own Glee)

When Blaine Meet Kurt – Chapter 1 – Kurt's Story

Kurt Hummel didn't really have an easy life. He went to a school called McKinley high where he way bullied everyday for being the only kind to come out as gay at his school – and people did like that. To top that he was having troubles with his grades so his dad was not too happy with him and his only way out of all his pain was glee club – which he only had once a week. Yes life for Kurt was not that great at all – But he tries to be positive about each new day and move forward.

Like on Monday Kurt decided to change up his life a bit and walk to school with his friend Rachel Berry. Although after five minutes of her talking none stop about Finn this and Finn that, he was begging to think he had made a big bad decision. And finally Kurt had enough "Rachel shut the fuck up please! No body gives a fuck about Finn! God that's all you ever talk about is him!" Kurt shouted. Rachel then looked at him with a shocked face and said "Well at least I have a boyfriend to talk about! Where your boyfriend Kurt!" Rachel screamed. And with that a car pulled up beside them with a dark haired boy in the drivers set "Hey good looking" the boy from the car said "Need a lift?" he asked. It was Finn and the football team. Rachel looked at Kurt – she knows he wouldn't be able to come with them – he would get bullied by the football team. "I don't know I said I would walk to school with Kurt" Rachel Replied "Come on Rachel! You don't want to walk with that fag he'll cramp your style" The football team shouted. Rachel looked at Kurt in despair "its ok Rachel go with them, I am fine I know the way" Kurt replied. "You're sure?" Rachel asked worried.

"Yes I'm fine Rachel – go be cool" Kurt said. With that Rachel hugged Kurt and got into Finn's car. When she left it was just Kurt's luck that it stared to rain – and he didn't have an umbellate. Never the less he kept on walking to school and after 20 minutes or so he was there – 20 minutes late for first lesson but yes he was there and that was the main thing. He got into school and ran down the hallway to get to class when he was at the door the teacher let him in and had a disappointed look on her face "Late again Mr. Hummel! This is the fifth time this week! Your father shall be phoned" She said "Sorry" Kurt said looked pissed. "It ok take a sit" she said. And with that Kurt went to take a seat down next to Tina. However just as he was about to sit down the seat was pulled from under him and he fall on the floor. The whole class laughed apart from Rachel who went to help him up. But before she could the bell rang - and Kurt was the first person to run out of the class right into the boy's toilets.

He then went into a bathroom stele and locked the door, where he seat down on the lid and cried (why must his life be like this?) he thought to himself and with that he forced himself into his new class as the bell had went.

(3 more – classes later) and the day was finally over – Kurt lined up to get on the school bus and as usel sat on the back of it on his own again eating his sandwich he didn't eat at lunch. Maybe tomorrow would be better he thought to himself again. After all it couldn't get any worse right?

20 minutes later and he was finally home he ran up the stairs up to him bedroom and went to sleep – and dreamed. Dreamed of having a person just like him to share him thoughts with – someone to talk to. And maybe just maybe even someone who loved him. But only ever in his dream he said to himself in his sleep – or so he thought

End of Chapter 1

Hey guys so this is my new fanfiction When Blaine Meet Kurt. Hope u liked this chapter sorry it starting off a bit slow but it will get better (I Hope! ) and just to let u know chapter 2 is going to be Blaine's story, so please contain reading for that! Anyway guys that it thank you and as always

Keep On Reading

Ohmygleeme23


End file.
